


A Lazy Morning

by Argyle_S



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don’t copy to another site, Dry Humping, F/F, Finger Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Implied Consent, Lube, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Power Perversion, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Smut, Superpower Sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Nia wakes up next to her girlfriend and takes advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	A Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed. It was written in a discord channel because I was bored and depressed.

Nia grumbled to herself slightly as she opened her eyes. Her first thought was how unfair it was that someone whose powers relied on them being able to sleep and dream could never quite manage to sleep until the alarm went off and could never seem to sleep late on weekends. It was like the universe was playing some cosmic joke on her, and she really, really wanted to flip the universe the middle finger, but given the realities of her day to day life, it wasn't really a risk worth taking.

Besides, it wasn't all bad. Especially not now that she and Kara were living together. She got to wake up next to Kara, and most mornings, she got to spend some time just enjoying being snuggled up to her girlfriend. At least, once she answered the call of nature.

She slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Kara, and made her way to the bathroom, closing the door as quickly as possible. Once she was finished, she washed her hands and took a moment to brush her teeth and rinse with mouthwash. Kara's powers might prevent morning breath, but hers didn't, and she and Kara both enjoyed spending a little time in the morning making out, and Nia had already decided this was one morning they were definitely going to indulge. One of the advantages of living in a city with seven active Superheroes. Sometimes, they got a morning off, and today, J'onn and M'gann were on call, so unless there was a fire, she should get Kara to herself for the day.

Nia slipped back into bed with Kara and curled up against her side. Kara grumbled slightly in her sleep and wrapped an arm around Nia, pulling her close. Nia smiled and snuggled in a little closer, laying her right hand on Kara's belly, resting her head on Kara's left shoulder, and throwing her right leg over Kara's left. Kara moaned slightly and parted her legs just a bit, letting Nia's leg fall between hers. Nia shifted slightly, so her thigh pressed against firmly against Kara, which earned her another sleepy moan.

Nia closed her eyes, relishing the feel of being pressed against Kara. She slid her hands over Kara's belly, until she found one of the oversized plastic buttons on the flannel pajamas Kara wore, and began playing with it idly as she thought about how much she wanted to spend the day with Kara. Sometimes, she worried that she was being selfish. She knew the city, hell, the whole world needed Supergirl, but sometimes that didn't matter, because she needed Kara. She needed to be held in strong arms, and touched with gentle hands and told how much she was loved in a soft, kind voice.

Today was one of those times. She wasn't sure why she felt so needy today, but she did. She needed Kara, and as she worked open the button she'd been playing with, she decided she didn't really want to wait anymore. She slipped her hand up further, and worked open another button, and another and another, smiling as she finished the fourth and last button. She pushed aside the soft fabric, baring Kara's breasts and stomach, and then slid her hand up to cup Kara's right breast, kneading it gently, and watching as Kara's nipple hardened.

She ran her thumb over it, eliciting a small moan from Kara, and felt Kara roll her hips slightly, pressing herself against Nia's thigh. Nia shifted, moving down which earned her a whimper of protest as her thigh left its spot between Kara's legs, but she got another moan when she covered Kara's left breast with her mouth and sucked at the nipple. She let out a moan of her own as she felt the nipple harden in her mouth. She knew how much Kara loved this, how sensitive Kara's breasts were, but there was just something about suckling Kara like this that skipped right past any sort of logic or conscious thought and connected straight to the animal part of Nia that made her tremble with need any time Kara touched her, no matter how innocently.

Nia slid her hand down, easing it under the waistband of Kara's pajama bottoms and her panties, running her fingers through rapidly dampening curls so she could cup Kara in her hand, feeling Kara's arousal coating her palm and fingers.

"Nia," Kara hissed, and Nia looked up to see Kara's head thrown back.

Nia lifted her mouth off Kara's breast. "Tell me what you want," she said.

"Your mouth," Kara said in a rough voice. "I need your mouth."

Nia pressed a kiss to Kara's breast, and nipped the pink tip with her teeth as she pulled her hand out of Kara's panties. She slid down the bed, and pulled Kara's pants and panties off in a single quick motion, using a but of dream energy to lift Kara off the bed while she did. Nia threw them both on the floor as Kara spread her legs in invitation.

Nia lowered herself back down onto the bed as started kissing Kara's inner thighs just above the knees, switching back and forth, working her way up as she caressed the tops and outsides of Kara's thighs with her hands. Kara whimpered and moaned and rolled her hips, begging for the attention she wanted, but Nia took her time, teasing and dragging it out, knowing it would only make the response she got that much stronger.

She moaned as she got high enough to start tasting Kara's arousal where it was smeared on the upper part of her inner thigh, and she had to fight her own need to cover Kara with her mouth and make her scream. Patience wasn't either of their strong suits, but for this, for Kara, Nia would do everything she could to make sure Kara had the best time possible, so she took her time, moving slowly, caressing soft, sensitive skin with her tongue, until she finally had no were to go but swollen, glistening lips. She ran her tongue over them slowly, lapping up Kara's arousal before pushing her tongue inside, licking the pink skin and dragging a scream from Kara. The sound made Nia squeeze her own legs together, trying to ease her own aching need.

She found Kara's entrance with the tip of her tongue and pushed inside, savoring both the sweat tart flavor of Kara on her tongue and the keening sound Kara was making.

"Please," Kara begged, but Nia didn't listen. She kept pushing her tongue into Kara again and again, moaning and rocking her own hips against the bed while she waited for what she knew would happen. Sure enough, she felt Kara's fingers tangle in her hair, felt the burn in her scalp as Kara pulled her up. Nia only resisted a little, letting Kara guide her until Nia's tongue found her clit. Kara hissed and bucked and Nia just laughed and used a bit of dream energy to pin Kara's hips to the bed so she couldn't move.

Nia used her thumbs to open Kara up, and pressed the flat of her tongue over Kara's clit, liking it slowly, over and over again, the way she would lick an ice cream cone, dragging all sorts of beautiful noises out of Kara, whose hips kept bucking against the dream power Nia was using to hold her in place. Nia slipped her hand down, and found Kara's entrance with her fingers. She eased a pair inside, and curled them up against Kara's front wall.

"FUCK!" Kara shouted, sending a surge of pride through Nia for getting Kara so wound up she started swearing. It was a sign that Kara was close, and Nia gave up on stretching it out. If Kara was swearing, then she needed to come, and Nia wasn't trying to torture her, just make sure it was good.

She started thrusting, pulling her fingers out and driving in again, grinding against the sensitive spot inside Kara as she started working Kara's clit with the tip of her tongue, flicking it, circling it, teasing and sucking and even nipping at it with her teeth. All the things she knew Kara loved, and she could feel how close Kara was.

"Nia," Kara said. "Nia, I'm going to..."

"Come for me, Kara," Nia said before she sucked Kara's clit between her lips and scraped her teeth over it. The scream that followed was beautiful. Nia could feel Kara coming, feel the way her muscles pulsed around the fingers Nia had inside her, feel the bed shake under them as her body quivered and spasmed, feel Kara's legs and hips straining against the dream energy holding her in place.

When it was over, Kara fell back onto the bed panting and whimpering, and Nia crawled up next to her, and kissed her. Kara kissed her back and hugged her tightly.

"That was a good way to wake up," Kara said.

Nia leaned down and kissed her again. "Yes, it was."

"So, what did I do to earn that?" Kara asked.

"Consider it payment in advance for all the terrible things you are going to do to me today," Nia said.

"Oh, I am, am I?" Kara asked.

Nia looked down at Kara. "Do you need more convincing to stay in and spend the day ravishing your girlfriend?"

"I might," Kara said. "What did you have in mind to convince me?"

Nia gave Kara a peck on the lips. "Turn over, love."

Kara didn't question her. She just waited as Nia shifted off of her, then rolled over on her front. Nia leaned over the side of the bed and dragged one of the plastic tubs they kept there out. She flipped the top open and got out a pair of nitrile gloves, a bottle of lube, and a roll of heavy-duty plastic wrap.

"Open," Nia said, and Kara spread her legs side and wide in response. Kara crossed her arms and rested her head on them as Nia moved between her legs, and once Nia was settled in place, she pulled on the gloves and tore off a long sheet of the plastic wrap, laying it in the small of Kara's back before picking up the bottle of lube. She flipped open the cap and poured a healthy dollop of lube right on the entrance to Kara's ass, smiling as Kara sucked in a breath at the feel of the cold lube on already heated skin.

Nia capped the lube and sat it aside, then grabbed the sheet of plastic wrap, and lay it over Kara's ass, before she stretched out on the bed between Kara's legs. She gripped the cheeks of Kara's ass in her hands, using them to hold the plastic wrap in place as she leaned in and slid her tongue over the small divot that marked her entrance. The moan that it drew from Kara was absolutely sinful, and Nia squeezed her own legs together, trying to find some relief from the burning ache between them.

She swirled her tongue around the entrance, then up and down the cleft between Kara's checks before coming back and pressing the tip of her tongue inside, slowly opening and stretching Kara. She loosened her grip on the plastic wrap just a bit so that her tongue pushed it inside instead of breaking through, and Kara pushed back against the invasion, trying to drive Nia's tongue deeper inside her.

Nia pulled back, and Kara moaned in protest, but it was only for a second before she pushed in again. Kara whimpered and writhed under her as Nia slowly fucked Kara's ass with her tongue. She kneaded Kara's cheeks in her hands and reveled in the way Kara was slowly coming apart under her. She loved doing this for Kara, loved her dirty it made her feel, loved knowing that no one else had ever done this for her, loved the way it would drive Kara crazy until she would beg.

"More," Kara begged. The single word like a livewire pressed between her legs. She pulled back, and summoned the dream energy, using it to lift Kara up until her hands and knees. Tendrils of dream energy snaked up Kara's body, wrapped around her breasts, squeezing and kneading as they teased and pinched Kara's nipples. Thicker ropes wrapped around her legs, holding them open as Nia pulled the plastic wrap away and dropped it in the trash. She held up her hand, and a thick column of dream energy formed, then split in two, one branch a bit thicker. The energy swirled for a minute, until the two branches finally settled into the shape of two cocks. Nia lowered the construct, pressing the thicker cock between Kara's folds while the thinner one pressed against her ass. The tips moved, until the both lined up against Kara's entrances, and Nia pushed.

Kara let out a whine as the dream construct filled her, and Nia started pumping it in and out with her right hand as she reached down and covered Kara's clit with her left and conjured one more thing, a long, thick rope of dream energy, one end anchored firmly over Kara's clit while the other end ended in a third cock. Is slowly wrapped itself around Kara like a python before snaking its way up in front of her, then tip pressing against her lips. Kara opened her mouth and let it inside, and Nia could feel Kara's shock as the sensation was carried right into her clit.

Nia didn't give Kara any time to adapt. She matched the thrusts into Kara's mouth to the thrusts into her pussy and ass, each stroke filling her, each stroke carrying the feeling of being in Kara's mouth right to Kara's clit. Nia could feel Kara's muscles fighting, trembling, and she knew Kara was close, knew it would only take a little bit to push her over the edge.

"Come for me, Kara," Nia said as she bent the tip of the cock inside Kara's pussy up so that it would hit the sensitive spot in her front wall with each thrust. "Please, love, come for me."

It took two more strokes before Kara did just that. She screamed around the dream energy cock in her mouth as her whole body shook and the whole room filled with the sound of ripping sheets as Kara tore them in two. It went on, and on, spasm after spasm, moan after moan until finally even Kara's Kryptonian endurance was spent. She started to collapse, and Nia was there, catching her in a cradle of dream energy as the top inside Kara and the tendrils all disappeared.

Nia lowered her slowly down onto the bed, and peeled off the gloves, tossing them into the trash, before she peeled off her pajamas and crawled up next to Kara, hugging her tightly.

"I love you," Nia said.

Kara wrapped her arms around Nia and squeezed her tightly. "I love you too," she said.

They lay there together for a while, and Nia loved it. Just being held by Kara, knowing she'd made Kara happy, and that she'd made her come was a high all its own, even if the ache between her legs was still there, and driving her a little mad with need.

"Tell me what you want," Kara asked right it started to get unbearable, and Nia wondered if Kara had done it deliberately, if she has some way to tell when Nia was so frustrated with desire she wanted to cry. She reached up and cupped Kara's face in her hand.

"I just want to ride you," she said.

Kara smiled. "Do you want the strap on?"

Nia shook her head. "Just you," she said.

Kara kissed her and then sat up for a moment and shrugged off the top of her pajamas and tossed it aside. The she picked up the bottle of lube and lay down flat on her back. She bent her left leg so her foot was flat on the bed, and then poured a bit of lube into her hand. She gave it a quick blast of heat vision to warm it, then smeared it on her thigh.

Nia got up, and straddled Kara's leg, pressing herself down against the warm lube, soft skin and taunt muscle as Kara cleaned the lube off her hand with a tissue. One she was done, Kara held up her hands and Nia took them, lacing their fingers together as she started rocking her hips, grinding herself against Kara's thigh.

"Great, Rao, you're beautiful like this," Kara said.

Nia closed her eyes, blushing a little bit at the intensity of Kara's gaze. She felt Kara start to rock with her, adding a bit of pressure with each stroke. Nia knew she wasn't going to last long. She was two turned on from before, but she tried to hold back, to stretch it out. The feel of Kara between her legs, the way their hands were joined, the way Kara always looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the universe.

"Hey," Kara said. "Look at me."

Nia opened her eyes and looked down to see Kara staring up at her, and she felt her heart melt at the look on Kara's face.

"I love you," Kara said. "I love you so much, Nia."

"I love you too," Nia said.

Kara pulled her hands out of Nia's and then pulled Nia down against her. She kept her thigh pressed against Nia's pussy, kept rocking and grinding against her, as she kissed Nia, and held her tightly. Nia dug her hands into Kara's shoulders.

"I love you," Nia said.

"Come for me," Kara said. "Please, Nia, come for me."

Kara's words were enough to push her over the edge. One, two more rolls of her hips, and Nia broke, burying her face into Kara's neck and screaming as she came.

When it was over, she clamped her legs around Kara's thigh, holding her there, wanting the pressure.

"Thank you," Kara said.

"Shouldn't I be thanking you?" Nia asked.

Kara lifted her head up and kissed her. "You know I love watching you come."

Nia blushed and buried her face in Kara's neck again.

Kara laughed and shook her head. "You weren't that she a few minutes ago."

"That's different," Nia said.

Kara reached up and gently petted her hair.

"You're beautiful, love," Kara said.

Nia shifted a little, trying to borrow deeper into her hiding spot.

"You're just going to have to accept it."

Nia lifted up so that she could look down at Kara

"Never!" she said, doing her best supervillain voice.

Kara narrowed her eyes. "Ve half vays to convince you!" Kara said in an absolutely terrible Russian accent.

"Really?" Nia asked. "What would those be?"

Kara grinned up at her. "First, breakfast. Then, I'm going to get out my video camera and sit on the bed and record you getting yourself off. And then, I'm going to make you watch it while I go down on you. Does that sound like a good plan for the day?"

Nia felt her eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets, and couldn't manage to get out a single word, so she just nodded, because honestly, that sounded like a great plan for the day.


End file.
